


snippets of wip

by LionPetal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Collections - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Monster Hunters, Occasional fluff, Random Snippets, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Action, Supernatural Elements, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionPetal/pseuds/LionPetal
Summary: Club demon, dancing and fight, past angst discussions and smut plus more, excuse writer notes, full story still a WIP.





	1. Chapter 1

As he pulls in to the nearest parking lot he immediately regrets his life and existence. Nearly every single experience he's had in a nightclub has ended in a long lasting migraine or him being too wasted to make sense of what happened the night before. The company is all well and good for when he has an itch to scratch but the god awful music is barely worth the encounter most of the time. 

The mind numbing beats meant to lull people into a lowered state of self awareness. Its repetitive pulsing that drills into his ears. The simple grinding build up and painfully disappointing drops in majorityof the songs. It never ceases to strike up his irritation and nerves. 

With a migraine already beginning to build, he enters The 4Horsemen nightclub. Having sensed the demon through the spacial-whatever, bond they share, he internally rolls his eyes already hating this night. 

The desperation, self loathing, and lust reeks from the entrance. Now that hes entered the place its almost too much to bear. When he drinks just enough to get a buzz going, his heighten senses as an empath constantly and unintentionally, absorb other people's emotional energy. 

Be it worry or stress, joy, fear or sadness, they overpower his own feelings in his inebriated state, making it very hard to be around others without being overwhelmed. This is partly why he chose to live in a secluded place like the woods, away from people and their messy emotions. Far enough away that he can drink in peace and not worry about fearing the outcome of a shaky divorce, or sadness over not being able to land that job that they dreamed of or whatever things people go drink their livers away for.

But now he is here, in one of the most toxic places he could possibly be. At least he isn't about to grab a drink and risk losing himself to the crowd's misery. 

He holds down his palpable reaction to the energy emanating from people as he walks down the long staircase. 

He has no way of discerning the demon from the regular filthy emotions polluting the air, so he reluctantly decides to become bait to draw them out. 

No way is he spending more time here than he needs to.

He waits a few mins, letting songs play, while he gets some water from the bar in the meantime. Finally, after scoping out the area a bit, a song he can dance to comes on. (Think God is a women, Aurora cover)

For this lure he plays up his seduction techniques, which have come in pretty handy whenever he needed a quick fuck without too many questions. 

The music is slow, smooth and enticing. Letting the more energetic dancers take a breather. 

He moves with grace and practiced form, attracting attention from fellow dancers and bystanders alike. He hates the sensation of being seen by these vultures. They look at him like he's a piece of meat, ready to be devoured. It makes him sick. But he's here with a purpose and he's not leaving until he has the demon in his grasp.

Shaking off the feeling he continues to dance, buttoning down his shirt, just enough to show some skin. Air flows through the dancefloor, opening his shirt even more until half of it is draping over his shoulder, letting out a nipple for the world to see. 

His hands roam his body, lightly touching his face, his neck, his chest. Sensual and inviting he continues the slow motion down his waist and thighs. Making sure to touch every part he wants to show off. 

He closes his eyes and creates the illusion that he's imagining one of these people here touching him. He wants them to want him, to touch him, at least until he gets a lock on the demon. 

Sweat begins to glisten his skin as his movements continue. 

His fingertips ghosting his collarbone to his nipple has the crowd reacting accordingly. Hunger and lust intensifies as his teasing draws even more attention. God it's nauseating.

He wraps his arms around himself to taunt the observers, as if to say hey, this could be you holding me, if you were worth my time. 

The music plays on and he continues to gyrate to the changing beat. Hips moving to the motion, like a tide coming and going, sensual. These were definitely the right jeans to wear, hugging him tightly and revealing his finer assets. Ass out at the right beat, showing off its splendor, has nearby dancers losing it. 

Another song starts as arms wrap around him. He pushes down the gut reaction to break the hold, remembering that this is his goal, to entice the demon out of hiding. He concentrates, focusing on the energy coming from the man and realizes this is not who he's looking for. He breaks free from the grip and moves around the dancefloor, playful and teasing, demanding all eyes on him. 

One more slow song passes before he feels it. A jolt shooting through his body as someone presses themselves close. Dick hard, rutting into his ass. He normally doesnt want a dick in his ass but the pleasure emanating from the close content urges him to give in slightly. Lost in the moment, and slightly intrigued, he grinds back against the man, listening to the heavy breathing and soft pants. 

He turns around to face him and is confronted with striking lust filled eyes. They hold a ferocity in them that he had not sensed in others. He closes his eyes and tries to gauge the aura coming from him. Strange, he wonders, this presence is what im looking for but it doesn't feel full. Like it's not the demon but similar. 

“Wanna take this somewhere more private?,” the man asks

“Of course,” Lucio answers, letting himself be dragged out of the club. 

________________

They make it to some park a few blocks away before the man becomes overwhelmed with desire. He pins Lucio down in a slide, intending to have his way with him here and now. 

“Yeah, this isn't going down in the middle of the park pal.” Lucio quickly informs him. 

He moves to shove him off, but the man is no longer coherent. He gives into the lust and kisses Lucio, nipping his lower lip before aggressively biting his neck. 

“Fuck off!” Lucio yells as he knees the man in the groin. 

The man falls back and lays still for a moment before a shadow surrounds him. 

He's levitating off the ground now. Any sign of the man he was before gone, as his face and body transform. The demonic force possessing him takes a firm hold over his mind and warps his very being, creating this creature that lies before him.

“Ugh, Great. Just how I wanted to spend the night” He runs to hide somewhere, leaves his body safe and returns to face the monster. “Shame that you couldn't control this thing, you might've still been in there if you were stronger.” He taunts the creature.

The monster reveals long skewer like claws and lunges at him, missing but crushing the teeter totter behind him. 

He moves to the left, dodging a barrage of attacks, until he's hit in the leg. The beast has pierced his thigh which causes him to yell out in pain. He kicks out with his uninjured legs, knocking the creature back, freeing his other leg.

He's down on the ground returning focus to his enemy, who is readying to slam into him. On reflex he flicks his wrist and from the ground earth spikes shoot up, plunging into the creature. 

Howling, the beast writhes and attempts to move but the spikes hold it firmly in place. He wants to say something witty about how it never stood a chance or some shit like that, but honestly he's so fucking drained from holding back the onslaught of emotions in the club that he doesnt have it in him to bother.

Lucio opens up a crater in the ground and watches with an exhausted expression as the entity is dropped, consumed by the earth.

He tries to level the ground as best he can but it's evident that something natural disaster-like took place here. 

He moves to his body and groans in discomfort as the injures begin to take effect on his body. He doesn't actually have a hole where his thigh was pierced but the sensation does not escape him. 

While in astral form he can take damage but it doesn't last long, well usually, it doesn't transfer to his physical body when he reenters. Only the pain follows. 

He's laying down on the ground, resting for a good 10 mins before he considers moving to get up. 

He does eventually gather the strength to rise but it hurts to walk, it hurts to stands. The pain is almost unbearable but he can't stay here.

He limps back to his truck parked near the club, cursing silently as he opens the door and gets in. He tries applying pressure to the “ghost wound” but it doesn't help. He sits for a few seconds before starting the truck and hitting the gas.

Driving under the speed limit he heads home. The 40 min trek has him ready for a nice warm shower to soothe his aching joints.


	2. meet biker gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucio gets captured and finds demon remnant in biker gang girl

Lucio's driven for a few miles north and no feeling jumps out to him. 

Mountains begin to overtake the landscape, cutting down the number of trees in the vicinity.

It's 6 in the afternoon, the air is beginning to cool as light rain sprinkles down. The crispness of the rain breathes life into him. Inhaling deeply and exhaling just as long, he feels the night calling him.

The clouds darken and booms begin to ring as he continues. A storm is coming. 

The area is large and open, no towns or stops in sight. He's wondering how long his truck can make it on the tank of gas he filled, when lightling strikes, thunder roaring shortly after. 

The winds picks up and debris is lifted and flung around wildly. He's not sure if this is normal for this region but he drives on. Flashes in the sky give warning to the lightning that continues to fall and boom. As soon as he turns his attention back to the toward he's faced with a being floating directly in front if his truck as he drives. It seems to be levitating backwards as it stares at Lucio. 

The being apprears human shaped but genderless. Shock white hair is moving wildly as if repulsed and pulled by electromagnetism. It warms itself with light before shining brightly and blinding Lucio. 

He hits the brake quickly without turning the wheel, hoping to avoid a flip. 

Its gone by the time he's regained his sight and is out of the truck. 

He's about to get back in his truck when he sees something off in the distance approaching. The roar of motorcycle engines disclose their mode of transportation. 

Rubber burning concrete, the bikes rush closer and closer until they reach him. 

“Well well well, lookie what we have here girls!” One of the women announces, eyeing him down from the visor of her helmet. “ We got ourselves an outsider.” 

She pulls it off to reveal hazel skin and short black hair. Her eyes pierce into his as the rest of the women follow suit. 

“Can i have this one!” One shouts.

“No! You got that last one!” A second responds.

“I haven't had one all week, you guys.” A voices says meekly.

“Please tell me i can kill this one boss,” the shortest of the group replies.

“Girls, girls, calm down. We might all get a chance with this one,” a patient looking women orders. “What do you say boss?” All eyes turn to the leader of the gang.

The women who spoke first assesses him slowly before speaking, “Noemie, you can have this one.”

“Yay!” The rough sounding one cheers. “I've almost forgetten what it's like, its been so long.”

Lucio looks from one to the other cautiously, ready for whatever happens. 

Noemie, pulls out a whip, asking it or him, he can't tell. Do you love me? Yes or Yes? As she does so the whip begins moving unnaturally, as if alive. 

He sighs softly, “More tentacles, great, as if i didnt get enough before.” He mutters.

“What's that outsider? Got something to say?” One of them speaks out.

“I was just asking whatever higher power there is up in the sky to give me a break on tentacle stuff. I'm not into tentacle porn and don't plan on starting anytime soon.” 

“Ahahahaha!” A pair in the group balk out, laughing loudly. 

“Cassidy!” One shouts to the leader of the biker gang, “This one's got spunk don't let Noemie kill him without letting me have a go.”

“Noemie, have your fun, but don't damage him too badly. It seems like this toy may be more amusing than he looks.” Cassidy orders.

“Yes Ma'am.”

With that, the whip comes lashing at him, knocking him back onto the front of the truck. Taking a second to groan from the pain he rolls off and slips to the side. They're all in the open so there's no where to hide. He takes gets back on his feet and runs for the attacker. The rest of them seem to be letting him, as if they're not worried about his resistance.

Noemie continues to whip the ground mercilessly, striking small holes into the earth. He dodges what he can, taking the hits he cant avoid. She's strong, but he's faced stronger.

He moves in close and and delivers a solid punch to her stomach. Just as he makes contact with her something strikes him from the side. He yells out of pain and is thrown back.

“NOEMIE!” Someone shouts. 

“Bridgette, Su-Bin. Stop him!” Cassidy growls. 

Two girls lungs after him managing to knock him on his back and tie him up. He struggles against the restraints but it's futile.

“Bring him back to the hideout. I wanna have a chat” 

The group drives off with him thrown on one of the side cars on a bike.

_____________

After a good half hours drives they arrive at an abandoned looking building. When they enter it though, it's fully furnished and in a livable state. 

There's a mini bar in one corner, a set of couches, large tables and a shooting range far back.

“Nice place you have here,” he admires conversationally. “I…” Stopping when he notices something catching his attention. He closes his eyes to double check, focusing on the aura and sure enough it’s a dormant remnant.

“Quiet.” One of the girls admonishes.

“Hey, I just wanted to give you guys a compliment on the set up, it looks good.”

“Thanks pal, shame we're gobna kill you” A brunette woman comemnts. Brightly

“Bridgette, don't talk to him” another responds

“Cass, Alana is acting like mother superior, over here”

“She right, he's dangerous, dont start getting friendly with him”

“How am i the dangerous one here,” Lucio starts, “You guys are the ones who attacked me!”

“We thought you were an easy kill, but you actually put up a fight

“Why didnt we just kill him back there,” Goldee asks

Cassidy is silent for a bit befre answering.” I dunno, why, but i sensed something in him.”

“So what are we doing with him?” Rita says as she walks out to greet them. At her arrival, Lucio perks up noticing the darkness emenating from her, she must be the one.

“He's our new punching bag, we're in need of a new one” She tells them. The last body they strung up gave in after a couple hours. She's curious how long this one will last. That fire in his telling her he's a survivor.

Lucio is quiet as he stills his mind. He slips out of his body, which slumps down unconscious as his soul leaves. The girls turn to his direction and rush forward. 

“What happened. Did you guys do anything,” Patricia demands looking at Bridgette and Maroon, the two who tackled him. 

“We didnt!”

“Promise.” They respond. 

While th women focus on his body he scopes out the area, checking for exits and weak spots. After concluding his assessment of the space he returns to his body, feigning a headache. 

“Ugh my fucking head, Did you hav to hit me that hard?” He asks the two who have a look of worry stretched across their face. They're not concerned about his safety, moreso Cassidy's wrath after she ordersd them to take hold of him.

“See, hes fine, nothing the matter with him.” Bridgette chips in. 

“Exactly, look at him, the sign of health.” The hollowness in his cheeks showing, bags under his eyes darken with him groaning slightly.

“Tie him up,” Cassidy orders, “I want to have some target practice.” She looks at him with a glint in her eyes.

“Alright boss.”

They string him up,

_________________

As soon as a few of them leave the room, he decides to ask the girl who caught his attention, if something strange happened to her recently.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Have you felt out of control, as if something was controlling your body instead of you.”

“I….” She stops, thinking back to a time two weeks ago when she woke up to blood in her hands. The blood wasn’t the problem, not with her line of work. 

What scared her was the fact that she couldn’t remember whose blood it was. 

It happened again a few days ago, but she has been too afraid to tell any of her friends. Thinking they will judge her as going insane or something just as bad.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, no use pretending. I can see it clearly inside you.” His eyes, shrouded in darkness, glance over to her. Startling her enough to jump back.

“Rita? What's wrong gurl?” A man referred to as Goldee asks.

“Nothing!” She tries to cover up the fact that anything is wrong, but he isn’t convinced.

“Cass! Rita is hiding something, Been chatting with the punching bag too.” 

The leader returns with a few daggers, followed by the rest of the women.

“Come on Rita, You can tell them.” Lucio assures her, a glint in his eyes. “Unless you want me to do it?”

“NO!” She cries out, fear building.

“What wrongs Rita. Did he do something to you?”

“No, that’s not it, I…” 

“She’s such a baby, why do we still have her around?”

“Noemie!” Su-Bin admonishes. “Don’t say something so harsh to your own team member.”

Rita crumbles into herself at those words. A wave of guilt and sadness begins to emanate from her.

“Fuck,” Lucio scrunches his noise at the poingnant scent. So unpleasant. Already acting as a weight on his shoulders.

The two continue bickering back and forth about Rita’s worth in the group, until Noemie says the unthinkable.

“We should’ve left her on that island. She’s been nothing but trouble ever since.”

Flashes of a plane descending rapidly out of control rush into Rita. The scene of people screaming and crying for help, many trapped under rubble and others impaled by debris. 

The first life she ever took. Her mother, torn in pieces yet somehow still alive, unable to communicate her agony. Her moving eyes said it all. 

Rita, numb to the chaos around her did what she had to...

“I… I’m sorry.” Her sadness turns into misery. The gaping hole in her soul deepens, awakening the demon remnant within. 

“Rita!” Someone calls out, but it’s too late. A wave pulses from her, knocking back everyone in proximity. 

“Step back!” Lucio calls out before exiting his body to fight her in his spirit form. Body slumping to the ground as he flies out to meet her face to face. 

She still hasn’t fully transformed and it looks like she is losing control of herself. He recalls what Zara told him.

Demon remnants that have not yet bonded with the soul/body can be removed without harming the host.

‘So I can use this technique to take out remnants?’

‘Yes, but be aware that if it does not work. It will be too late to save them. If they are not strong enough to control the darkness, they will succumb to it and transform into a monstrous creature. With not a single drop of humanity left in them.’

‘Right… Okay, show me one more time.’

Calming his senses he draws energy from the air, the earth and his spirit. His hand becomes crystal clear, ghostly, practically inhuman. His nails extend and it appears to be a claw more than a hand at this point. 

Lost in grief, Rita is unfocused and begins to enter the stage of transformation.

“Not so fast.” Lucio says, rushing forward and plunging his clawed hand into her stomach. 

“Come on.” He says, searching her body for the remnant. “Come on!”

A second later he feels it. A cold sensation deep in her soul. As if a blackhole is pulling all the light within her, leaving only the dark.

He grips the sensation and pulls as hard as he can.

Rita screeches something otherworldly. Wailing and flailing around as he pulls. The energy pulsing out of her is devastating enough to displace the space around them, teleporting and shifting objects through dimensions. 

By the end, the wails have incapacitated everyone but Lucio.

He finally manages to take out the remnant, causing her to pass out from shock.

In his hand the demon remnant sparkles, somewhat beautiful. Like polished coal, emitting ash particles as if it’s burning. He takes the remnant and pushes it into his chest, merging it with the ones he had already collected from killing the other possessed hosts.

It’s the first time he managed to leave the host alive. He’s kinda proud of that.

Flying back to his body, he unties himself and slips back inside. He groans out of discomfort, but besides feeling drained, he’s all good.

He gets up, dusting off his legs and makes his way to the exit. Stealing a bike from the lot, he drives back in the direction of his truck.

As he departs the building begins to smoke, something having caught fire while he was removing the remnant in the girl. Oh well, not my problem. He thinks as he drives off.


	3. past abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning for past child abuse conversation*

They work for a few more hours, taking a break for lunch and then a couple more before they call it a night. After dinner Lucio calls Il Tae outside.

“Do you still want to know?” He asks wanting to confirm one last time before he dives into this particularly unpleasant topic..

“I do.” Il Tae responds, sensing the seriousness of Lucio’s voice.

“Okay, I’m only telling you this because I trust you enough to do so.”

Il Tae gulps and the implication, getting nervous about the events that took place in order to receive those scars. *REWIRTE THIS*

“I grew up with two mothers. One that gave birth to me and the other one who was married to her. My other mother didn’t like me very much, it wasn’t until I got older that I discovered why.”

Il Tae sits patiently, encouraging him to continue.

“I was born from an affair. My mom cheated on my other mother. She met a man who cared for her and she fell for him. Nine months later I was born, much to the shock of my other mother.”

“They fought constantly, but she never laid a hand on her. No.” He says, shaking his head slightly, “She saved her violence for me.”

“She would torment me every opportunity she got, but only when my mother wasn’t around.”

Il Tae’s jaws clench, as do his hands, nails digging into his skin.

“It wasn’t until my teens that I think she truly lost her mind. She called me to her room one day and told me that if I wanted to keep living there that I had to do something for her.”

“Wanting to keep her happy and not lose the only place I considered home I did as she instructed.”

“What did she want?” Il Tae asks after gulping, afraid of the answer he might get.

“She said, ‘ _ If you want to continue to live here, you will become my personal ashtray _ .’” At this Lucio laughs slightly, as if he’d gone mad for a moment.

“That’s not funny.” Il Tae tells him, a cold rage building within him.

“I know.” Lucio says wistfully, traveling back to the time it began.

“I was 15 at the time. I think…” He shuffles through his mind to be sure. “Anyways, she told me to take my shirt off and turn around. I was not to make a single noise or tell my mother about any of the things she did to me.”

“I did as she said.”

“She took a cigarette on the verge of going out, gave it one more hit to reignite it and placed it on my back.”

Il Tae is so lost in rage that he doesn’t say a word. Lucio takes that as a sign to continue.

“The first couple of times were the hardest. I cried so much as it happened. I bit my tongue from clenching so hard to stop screaming.”

“She took a sick pleasure in inflicting pain, but I was glad my mother never had to experience this side of her. I was happy to take that place. After every burn, she would head into the bathroom to collect a soaked towel and gently clean the wound. She called me good, every single time and soon enough I came to believe her, willing to endure that pain just to hear her say those words one more time.” 

Il Tae is on the verge of passing out from the fury he feels towards Lucio’s mother.

“After the sixth or seventh time, I no longer felt it. Well, that’s a lie.” He laughs at that. “I still felt it, but I learned to dissociate to the point of leaving my body.”

“It was around that time that I learned to control my astral form, instead of being pushed out of my body after a seizure. I could slip out whenever I wanted. Hmmm...” He thinks considerably, “Now that I think about it, it was thanks to that experience that I was able to master my astral ability.”

“How can you be thankful for that abuse...” Il Tae says quietly, rage so overwhelming it cooled, growing sharp enough to cut through atoms.

“Huh?”

“How the fuck can you consider the abuse you went through as an experience to be thankful for.” Il Tae repeats, biting out every single word, lacing them with venom. “That monster abused you to the point that you’d rather leave your body than stay there another minute enduring what she put you through.”

“I…” Lucio doesn’t get a chance to speak as Il Tae continues.

“That disgusting, sorry excuse for a human being.” Il Tae really looks like he’s about to pass out from the fury he feels. “What she did to you…” His leg buckles as he continues shouting profanities about Lucio’s garbage mother. Holding on to the rail for support he continues yelling.

“What is going on here?” Sergei and Sin Cheol come out, having heard the ruckus outside growing louder. Il Tae doesn’t hear them.

“Tell me where she is and I’ll kill that bitch, I fucking swear!” He shouts.

“She's…” Il Tae interrupts him again.

“I will fucking carve her, piece by piece, so that she feels the most unimaginable pain. She will regret ever laying a hand on you. I promise!” 

“IL TAE!” Sin Cheol shouts, “What are you saying you bastard!” At this point everyone is outside watching his tirade as he rants about what he’s going to do the Lucio’s mother.

“I will kill her!”

“Il Tae! Snap out of it!” Someone shouts but he’s too far gone.

As Lucio gets close to him he feels a jolt of electricity pass through him, causing to jump back. This energy seems to be coming from Il Tae,  _ But he’s not possessed by a demon remnant. No. I would’ve sensed it if he was. This power must be coming from the man himself. _

Sparks continue to fly, at a greater barrage than earlier.

“Lucio,” Sergei tells him as he approaches Il Tae once more. “Be careful.”

He nods as he slowly gets closer.

“Il Tae…” He says softly. “Il Tae, can you hear me?”

The sparks settle a little, but continue to roar out of his body, shocking Lucio as he enters his personal space.

Grabbing his face, he forces Il Tae to look Lucio in the eyes.

“Il Tae, please calm down.” He says as softly as possible, but firm enough to be an order.

At the sound of Lucio’s voice Il Tae seems to recover a bit, managing to look him in the eyes.

“Good. Now take a deep breath and breathe with me.”

He does as instructed, coming to his senses seconds before passing out. Lucio grabs him as he falls.

“What the hell just happened?” Cha Bin asks

“We were talking about some stuff from my past and he overreacted a bit.”

“A bit?” Sergei states, pointing out the charred marks on the ground.

“Could’ve been worse.” Lucio shrugs holding onto Il Tae.

“How did he even do that?” Yijun asks, “I didn’t know he had powers.”

“I doubt he knew either, by the lack of control he displayed.” Sin Cheol adds.

“I’ll let him rest in my room. Today was rough for him.”

“Awww...” Cha Bin pouts. “Why does he get to sleep on a real bed while we’re still on the floor.”

Yijun smacks him lightly, “Can’t you see that Il Tae just went through something shocking. Show a little consideration!”

Lucio laughs. “You can sleep in my bed the next night, alright?”

“Okay!” Cha Bin grins from ear to ear.

“Ugh, so childish.” Yijun remarks, disgusted by his lack of decorum.

Lucio sets Il Tae in his bed, taking off his shirt and jeans and tucks him in. He turns off the lights and heads outside to sleep in his spot.

“Remember your promise Boss.” Cha Bin says from across Sin Cheol who is wearing a sleeping mask and trying to rest. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucio tells him, asking everybody if they’re ready for the lights to go off. Shutting them off he heads to his spot at the end, next to Sin Cheol, hoping sleep takes him soon.


	4. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING* not for the faint of heart. Just Two men doing the Devils dance. SKIP if uninterested, otherwise have some holy water ready to bathe in...

The scene was three years ago in a nameless city. 

Lucio is visiting a late night underground movie theater around 2am. He had just finished settling a dispute between fairies and an ogre which drained him of so much energy he just needed to sit somewhere and recharge. He saw this theater with 24 hour showings and randomly picked a film to watch.

Finding a seat he slumped in and took a long nap. Then endings credits woke him. He had enough to sleep but needed to use the bathroom urgently.

He’s doing his business, peeing in one of the urinals when a man comes in.

“Damn,” He says as he entered the bathroom, making way for one of the urinals and unzipping. He turns to face Lucio. “This girl I’m with isn’t going to give it up.”

Lucio ignores the man as he continues with his business.

“I brought her here thinking she would like this cheesy romance movie, but she told me she wanted to go home after it ended.” He continues.

“Fuck, I’m so horny.” He says, taking a look at Lucio who is trying to concentrate. He finishes and heads to wash his hands.

“Hey, You’re pretty good looking. How about you help me out?” He’s washing his hands at this point.

Lucio perks at this. It’s been a while since the last time he fucked someone and he’s being feeling a bit irritable because of it. The man is clean-shaved which is out of the norm from the men he fucks but he figures he can make and exception for this poor soul. He’s handsome enough.

“Show me how horny you are.” Lucio tells him

“Huh?” The man replies.

“Show me.” Lucio repeats. The man gives him a sharp grin and moves to take out his dick.

“No.” Lucio says, stopping the man’s actions. He puts a knee between the man’s legs and brushes up against the man’s dick.

He groans lightly, understanding what Lucio wants him to do. Lucio stops moving and gives the man a look. Expecting him to continue providing the friction himself.

The man rides Lucio’s thigh, rubbing his junk on it until it begins firming up. He moves faster, showing his eagerness and hunger. 

Noticing the man’s panting, Lucio stops him, not wanting him to come just yet.

“Break up with her.”

“What?” He says dumbly, lost in his lust

Lucio whispers in his ear. “Break up with your girl and I will fuck you so good you’ll never want to stop.”

At this, the man’s excitement rises and he rushes out of the bathroom.

When he comes back, Lucio’s nowhere to be found. He checks the stalls and finds him in the largest one.

Lucio turns up to look at him, noticing the red mark on his face.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I told her I found someone willing to fuck and she slapped me.”

Lucio laughs at that. “What an honest man you are.”

“Yeah. Honest and horny as fuck.”

“Alright. Since your strings have been severed. I can give you what you want.” He says, removing his articles of clothing. The man goes to do the same but Lucio stops him.

“Let me.” He offers, moving to him as soon as he’s down to his boxers. He starts with the tie, loosening it slightly to get at the buttons on the dress shirts. He gets the shirt open, running his hands through the man’s torso as soon as the skin is exposed. 

The man takes a sharp intake of air at the contact, goosebumps forming as Lucio continues to glide his hands through abs, chest, nipples, happy trail. Reaching behind the man he grabs his firm ass, giving it a good squeeze before rubbing the cheeks some more.

These touches have caused him to harden quite a bit. He’s panting softly when Lucio looks up at him that he decides to give him some mercy.

He unbuttons the dress pants and slides them down. Rubbing his ass a few more times before letting the pants fall.  _ Turns out he’s a boxer brief type of man.  _ Lucio thinks to himself as he rubs the material a bit, enjoying the texture along with the reactions he’s getting from the man.

“Please.” He huffs out. “Get on with it.”

“Patience.” Lucio coos, his rough voice causing the man to close his eyes. “I want this to be good.”

He moves onto the bulge which is throbbing fiercely behind his boxer briefs. He rubs it lightly, palming it over the soft material. His hips thrust forward into Lucio’s hand, which he removes after the action.

“I’m sorry.” The man begs. “I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” Lucio replies, placing his hand back on the bulge. 

He moves his mouth close to it, breathing lightly over it. This drives the man absolutely crazy and he struggles to restrain himself. 

With precum soaking through, Lucio takes his tongue and dips it into the small pool that has been forming. 

The man is in tears at this point, using all the self-control he has to not disobey Lucio and thrust.

Pressing his tongue into the area a few more time he decides it’s time to get to the source. Moving his hands behind the man he slips them under the boxer brief, gliding over his ass cheeks and removes them.

Once the underwear hits the floor, the mans dicks flew out, erect and proud, standing salute. 

“What a beautiful dick you have here.” He compliments. Taking it in his hand and pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head. His dips his tongue into the slit, running it over the heads. 

The man is a sobbing mess at this point, blubbering out, ‘please, please,’ after every touch.

Lucio does as he wants and deep throats the endure 7 inches in one gulp. The man yelped at the sudden wetness around his length, eternally grateful that Lucio chose to grant him mercy.

Lucio holds his position for a few seconds, breathing through his nose, taking in the man’s scent that’s stored in his pubes. He removes his mouth, gulping once before taking the cock one more time. 

After that second gulp, he moves his mouth in and out, providing a wet entrance for the man to fuck into. He looks up at the man and taps his ass, signalling him to move. The man filled to the brim with excitement does as he’s told. 

He thrust once into Lucio’s mouth, holding his position for a few seconds, before pulling out and reentering. He continues these thrusts for a few more times until he warns Lucio that he’s about to cum.

Lucio holds his mouth open for him as spurts of semen come soaring through the sky, a few managing to go into his mouth. He stands up at this point and kisses the man roughly, letting him taste himself on Lucio’s tongue. 

They kiss for a few more seconds until Lucio reminds him that he’s not done yet.

“Oh, thank the Gods.” The man says

“Don’t thank them.” Lucio tells him, getting out of his boxer. “They’re not the ones about to fuck like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Right.” He breathes out. “I’ve got lube in my pants pocket.”

Lucio raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?” The man says. “I expected to get laid tonight.”

Lucio finds the lube and uncorks it, squeezing some into his fingers.

“Good thing you met me then. Wouldn’t want you’re boyscout ways to go to waste.”

The man laughs at that. “Yeah, you never know when you might need it.”

“Enough talking.” Lucio tells him. Turning him so his ass is facing him. “Just relax.”

Taking a deep breath the man prepares himself to be entered. Lucio sees the clench of his cheeks and watches them relax. Taking that as his cue he takes a lube drenched finger and rubs the man’s hole softly before plunging it inside. 

Hearing a grunt he waits for the ring of muscle to relax again before he inserts a second one. He scissors the hole open, but thinking it’s better to be safe than sorry he gets a third finger in. 

Prepping slowly he waits a few seconds before he thinks he’s ready.

“Alright I’m about to go in.” He warns him, removing his fingers.

“Please.” The man groans out. “I need it.”

Lucio doesn’t want to keep him waiting any more. Moving his hard dick towards the man’s ass, he begins to enter him. The tip goes in, causing a groan to escape the man. He waits a bit for the muscles to go lax, then continues until he’s fully sheathed inside the man.

“I’m going to move now.”

“Do it.” He utters softly, ass clenching around Lucio’s length.

He pulls out just to the tip before reinserting himself, roughly. 

“Ugh!” The man groans out. “More, don’t stop.”

Lucio repeats the action, increasing speed and strength along the way. Small thrust turn wild, and rough. Before he knows it he’s pounding the man’s ass mercilessly. Pulling out sweet groans of pleasure.

He thrusting for a few minutes at this point before he feels the urge to release. He doesn’t give the man any warning, latching himself to him as he gave one final thrust, cumming inside him.

He grunts softly in the man's ear, pumping his cock a few more times in his cum filled ass.

“Good job.” He compliments him. “Took it like a man.”

“Of course.” He replies. “Not my first rodeo.”

“If you’re satisfied with that fucking then I’ll be off.” Lucio tells him, getting dressed.

“What’s your name?”

“Lucio.” He tells him catching the enamored look the man is giving him.

“My name’s Naoki. How would you like to do this again later?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be in the city long enough to meet up again.”

“Come on.” He asks, cleaning himself up and putting his clothes on. “I no longer have a girlfriend, thanks to someone.”

“Hey, that was your decision to make.” 

“Yeah, and I’m glad for it. I’ve haven’t had dick that good in a while.”

“You say the sweetest things.” He teases. 

“I’m serious. I want to see you again, maybe in a proper bed next time.”

Lucio laughs lightly, “I’ll think about it. Give me your number.”

Naoki takes out his wallet and pulls out a business card. He feels around his clothes for a pen but fails to find one.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a pen on you?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, let's go out and see if one of the cashiers has one.” He grabs Lucio’s hand and pulls him out of the bathroom, in search for a pen.

“Why are you holding my hand?” Lucio asks, confused and amused by the situation.

“You don’t let go of dick this good.” He tells him as he continues the hunt for a pen. “I’m not letting go until you having my number safely in hand.”

“You’re ridiculous.” He huffs, but going along with it. He’s got nothing better to do except sleep.

“Kinda feels like a date with you holding my hand like this.” He says.

“Don’t worry, next time we’ll do a proper date, with a proper fucking at the end.”

“Still bitter she wouldn’t put out.”

“Please.” He remarks, “Who needs her now that I have you.”

“So i’m a replacement?”

“No, you’re better.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Lucio asks, curious about his answer

“Because you’re real.”

This hits him hard, he’s never had someone say something like that about him. All the other men and women he’s had sex with knew what they were gettting into and never bothered to go any further with him. 

“You know I won’t be around all the time right.” He tells him getting the impression that Naoki’s deeper in the hole than he is, in terms of feelings.

“I know, don’t remind me.” He sighs. Reaching over an abandoned cashier’s post he manages to find a pen. “Aha!” He shouts, “Found one.”

Writing his personal number on the back of his business card, he hands it to Lucio.

“You work at this company?”

“Own it actually.” He says, unbothered by the ideas people might have about him flaunting his wealth and power.

“Wow.” Lucio responds, not necessarily taken by his money, more so his success.   
  


“Let’s meet up again when you’re in the area. Text me or call me whenever you what and I’ll move things around to see you.” He says as they walk outside.

“You alright giving me that much power? Having you at my beck and call.”

“I wouldn’t want anything more than for you to use me however you want.” He tells him, lust radiating from his gaze.

“Careful.” Lucio warns him. “Or I might take you here and now.”

“Please.” Naoki begs.

Lucio rewards him with a fierce kiss, lasting a few seconds, ending with a bite on his lower lip.

They part ways from then on, each returning to their lives the next day. The memory of last night’s adventure fresh in their minds. It wouldn’t be until a month later that Lucio calls Naoki. 

When they meet, they go to dinner as he promised and Lucio fucks him into the mattress later that night. They meet on a regular basis when Lucio has time away from all the supernatural messes that need fixing.

They go out and then fuck into the night. Sometimes they never make it to the hotel before Lucio has Naoki’s dick in his mouth. 

Eventually things get serious enough that Naoki gives him a key to his home, it’s a bit far off from the city, but close enough that the drive isn’t a bother. Lucio accepts it and the meaning behind it. They were official.

Lucio would wake up to Naoki giving him a blowjob. And he would drive the erection he gave him straight into his ass.

Things were great for close to a year until they weren’t.

A few days after a hunt, he had a really bad seizure. He didn’t think anything of it except that it was rougher than the ones he normally had. He waited until his body recovered and slipped back inside. What he didn’t expect was to find himself with all memories of Naoki wiped from his mind. 

Amnesia happened from time to time when he reentered his body after a seizure, but this time was different. He had never forgotten something for an entire year, like he did Naoki.

When the memories all came rushing back to him he realized what had happened and how long he’d been away. Ashamed and embarrassed, he never returned to see Naoki one last time. He simply moved on heartbroken and alone. He hoped Naoki forgot about him, but he never saw him again to check.

He thinks back to the days Naoki spent holding him and helping him overcome the trauma from his childhood.

One day after they had sex. Naoki lit up a ciagarette, while Lucio is in the kitchen. When Lucio had returned, the scent had triggered something in him which caused him (rework this somewhere else where Naoki helps Lucio somewhat overcome this trigger but still stops smoking for him…)

**Author's Note:**

> I just reread this and OMG its terrible, don't worry I write so much better than this I PROMISE>.


End file.
